Amelia Rose Pond
by JinxAnnWilson
Summary: They decided that they didn't love each other. Over the years, though, they slowly fell. With a little girl to look after, will Donna meet him again?


**Amelia Rose Pond  
><strong>_The 11th Doctor's Point of View_

She was a healthy baby girl. Born with bright red hair and green eyes, just like her mother. She would grow up with her, not with me. She would know her grandmother and her great-grandfather, but not her own father. I knew she was my daughter, though. She had to be. I only saw her from time to time, not even there at her birth.

I talked with her when she was young, after my regeneration. She called me raggedy. Her daughter, my granddaughter, was her best friend. It was all so confusing, but I ended up marrying her, my granddaughter. She wasn't actually my granddaughter though, my previous self's granddaughter really. I was a whole new person.

When I first knew that Donna was pregnant, I was pretty skeptical. I didn't know if she could handle it or not. I was worried of course, I loved her.

I took her memory away.

The whole thing was risky. She was the DoctorDonna, and I didn't know what that would do for the baby. She wasn't 100% human anymore. She was, as she had put it, part Doctor, part Donna. Even that wasn't possible. The metacrisis alone was dangerous.

I kept track of her, though. She was born Amelia Rose Pond Noble. Donna only chose the middle name 'Rose' because she thought it sounded pretty. I took it in a different way. I have no idea, though, where she came up with the other middle name.

As she grew, Amelia started to get tired of her last name. So, she took to telling people her name was just Amelia Pond. She thought Amelia Noble sounded funny.

I didn't want to grow out of that incarnation of myself, the tenth (technically it would be the eleventh, but for some reason I didn't want to use a number during the war). When I did, though, I donned a bow tie, sometimes a fez, and a new look to my screwdriver. I thought it was pretty ironic when I landed in Amelia's backyard. I knew it was her, even when the girl said her last name was Pond.

_Excuse me, but why are you out here at this time?_

_Mum is acting funny again. Keeps saying the same word over and over. It's always the same word. I thought it was a joke at first, but I don't know anymore. It's always just, "Binary, binary, binary."_

_Oh my God._

_What is it?_

_Is she okay? How long has she been doing this?_

_As long as I can remember. She's fine when she gets out of it. Goes back to whatever she was doing. She also keeps saying something about a doctor, a spaceman, and some skinny guy. By the way, what's with your clothes? They look all raggedy._

_She didn't forget. Fantastic. Wait, I don't say that anymore._

_She didn't forget what?_

_Amelia-_

_How do you know my name?_

_Um… let's just go inside, yeah? I'm rather hungry._

_Sure, what would you like?_

Fortunately for me, Donna wasn't awake. Honestly, I really don't know how her memory came back. Maybe because of Amelia. I'm just happy she's still alive. She remembers me, and she's still here.

After I tried nearly everything in the house, I finally found something good enough to eat: fish fingers and custard. It's actually pretty good. Regeneration changes everything about you, including your taste buds. Most of the things I found rather delicious is absolutely disgusting to me now, and vice versa.

_So, how do you know my name? And where did you come from?_

_I come from that blue box you saw outside._

_It just appeared out of nowhere, though._

_It does that._

_Weren't you uncomfortable? They're rather small on the inside._

_His is bigger on the inside. It's the technology of the Time Lords._

She was standing in the doorway next to where I was sitting. She looked pretty much the same as I left her that day. Her hair was shorter, and she looked as though she's been crying.

_Wait, what? Time Lords? Mum, do you know him?_

_We go way back, don't we Doctor?_

_Doctor? Is this that guy you always talk about?_

_Oi! Spaceman, aren't you happy to see me? You look different, though._

_Regeneration._

_Amy, could you go to your room please?_

_No, Donna, it's fine. I would rather have her know now than when she's older._

_Know what? I'm so confused._

_Well, they always are._

I get up from the table and walk to where she's sitting. I crouch down to look at her and grab her hand.

_Amelia Rose, I am not only the Doctor to you and your mother. I'm sorry I haven't been here with you when I was- my other self, to put it._

_Your other- oh, you mean that you regenerated?_

_Yeah. But what I'm trying to say is that- the reason your dad wasn't around with you is because he was busy flying around in a big blue box._

_What?_

_Amy, what this big idiot is trying to say is that he's your dad. Don't know why he didn't just say that._

Amelia smiled and jumped up from the chair, hugging me. Donna started to laugh, because I felt pretty uncomfortable.

_Oh, no. Not with the hugging. Why must- wait, I can get back to that later. You know what, Amelia?_

_You can call me Amy, dad._

_Okay, Amy. I'm a bit lonely flying around in my box all alone. Would you like to come on an adventure with me?_

_Oi spaceman, you're not going to just come in here and take our daughter out in the middle of space without me! Actually, I still have my hatbox, can we go to the planet of the hats?_

_Oh, this is fantastic! No, it's- I don't know, it's all sort of- I don't even know what the word is. Wait, no, it's brilliant! No better than that, it's, it's molto bene! But before we go, can I show you something, dad?_

_Sure._

She takes my hand and pulls me up the stairs. Donna goes into the living room and sits down in a chair, smiling at us.

_Come on dad. You're so slow. Allons-y, dad!_

I let go of her hand, and she stops going up the stairs. She looks back at me confused, while I start to go down the steps we've already gone up.

_Wait, where are you going? Dad?_

_Donna, don't you see? She's more Time Lord than I thought. First it's 'fantastic', then 'brilliant', then 'molto bene', and now 'Allons-y'. Soon, she's going to start with-_

_She's been saying those things her whole life. That's what kids do, Doctor. They want to be like their parents._

_But I've never been here._

_She's still is from you. She has a part of you in her. Can't you hear it? She looks like me, but she wants to _be _like you. I'm sorry if that's a problem._

Amy screamed then, and I looked at her. She was sitting on the floor above the stairs, her ears covered by her hands. Her eyes are shut, and she looks like she's in pain.

_Amy, what's wrong?_

_Can't you hear it? Dad- can't you hear them? I thought- I thought it went away. Will it go away, Mum?_

_Yes, sweetie. It's going to be alright._

_What does she hear? I don't hear anything._

_She says she hears things. We went to see a doctor, and he gave her some medicine. Said she had some disorder. _

_Amy, what do you hear?_

_No, stop! Go, go away!_

_Amy, what is it?!_

_The drums, Dad! Can't you hear them? They won't stop!_

_That's not possible. She never- Donna, I was right! She will-_

_Why are you wearing a vegetable?_

_I'm not wearing-_

_You know what you are? You're just a stupid ape! A pudding brain! Nonsense!_

_Amelia Rose, you will not speak to-_

_No, Donna. Just let her go._

_Oh, my giddy aunt I have to reverse the polarity! Good grief…_

I have only seen this once before, unfortunately. It was with Susan, my granddaughter. Her father, my son, had done this same thing. Luckily, when they're done, they're done. This is how they get their Time Lord part out of them. It was quite annoying with him, as he just kept saying the same thing over and over again.

_Would you like a jelly baby?_

_Shut up, K-9!_

This time, it wasn't Amy who said it, but Donna. I'm surprised it took her this long to do it, actually. After this, she won't be the DoctorDonna anymore, but just Donna.

_Affirmative, Master!_

_Brave heart, Tegan._

_You were expecting someone else? However, a little gratitude wouldn't irretrievable damage my ego._

_More hasta, less vista!_

_Who am I? Who am I? Who… am… I?!_

_No more._

_Never give up, never give in._

_Fantastic!_

_Hey, I'm the Doctor. I can save the universe using a kettle and some-_

Amy then fell backwards, unconscious. She would be okay, but Donna didn't know that. She was still worried. Donna stood next to me, and called up to Amy.

_Amy? Sweetie, are you okay? Doctor, what was that?_

_Really annoying._

_Doctor, please. What was that? Why did we just mimic you, and what's with Amy?_

_She'll be fine. I've seen this before. I'm going to go now. It was a mistake coming here._

_What?_

_Donna, I'm so, so sorry, but- oh, there I go again. Regeneration. Donna, I- I care about you, and that's why I can't stay. When she wakes up, pretend that it was all just a dream. I knew I shouldn't have told her._

_No, Doctor. For one moment, she had a family. A complete family. She never had that before. When we first left London to go to Scotland, I didn't know what I was doing. I went because I missed traveling. When we came back, Mum moved to Germany and Granddad died. I never got to say goodbye. I felt so guilty. When Amy started to talk, she just kept saying things you used to say. I didn't feel guilty anymore. That's when I remembered you. Do you know what her first word was?_

_What?_

_Mummy._

_Hey, Donna?_

_What?_

_Are you my mummy?_

_Oh, shut it. It really was her first word._

_I just had to. I am just that same old skinny spaceman, right?_

_Don't get into too much trouble, alright? Before you go, can you at least put Amy to bed?_

_Sure, why not?_

I walked up the stairs, and I picked her up. I went down the hall, looking inside the rooms to find hers. I found it, it being the second door to my left. I placed her on the bed, and I tucked her in. She slept soundly, not even making a noise. Then I whispered to her.

_Amelia Rose Pond Noble, what a beautiful name. Kind of like a fairy tale. You will grow up to be a wonderful person, I know it. I am sorry that I cannot take you to travel with me now, but when you are older, you are more than welcome to join me. I have lost people, Amy, your mother being one of them. I was lucky enough to find her again. I only want the best for you and your mother. I want you to be safe. I have held my best friend in my arms as he died, Amy. I want you safe because I don't want that to happen again. In the future, you will ask me to do something very important, and I will do it, I promise. I will tell the story of Amelia Pond. I will do it with honor, I will do it with a smile. Only then will I know you are where you want to be, because then you know your story is finished. Amelia Pond, I love you. I will protect you. But for now, this is goodbye._

_That was a beautiful speech, spaceman._

I honestly knew she was standing there the whole time. I didn't want to say anything because it would've ruined the moment.

_Tardis, Time Lord, yeah?_

_Donna, human, no._

_Do you want to know what I think, Donna?_

_What?_

_I think you love me._

_Oh, really? How'd you figure that out? Was it by the fact we have a daughter?_

_Nah, it was just a guess._

_And you know what, Doctor? I think you love me, too._

_I only wanted a mate, and I got so much more from you, Donna Noble. Thank you._

_I should be thanking you, Doctor. For one moment, thanks to you, I was the most important woman in the whole universe. That felt great, knowing I was that important._

_You still are important, Donna. Never forget that. And you, you little raggedy girl, Amy, you are important, too. Goodbye, Donna._

_Goodbye, Doctor._


End file.
